


The Voyage

by Beotkkot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beotkkot/pseuds/Beotkkot
Summary: After a daring rescue, Cody Burns is lost at sea and soon washes up on an island known as Eokrap. There he meets two knew faces, all of them unaware of what was to come.I apologise for the poor summary.





	1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes fluttered open with a groan escaping the owner’s lips. Cody Burns sat up and winced as pain radiated through his ribs. He wrapped his arms around them and gazed around, biting his lip. ‘Where am I?’ he thought. With a pained gasp, he shakily stood and stumbled until he was leaning against a large deceased tree. He pressed his com-link.

“D-Dad? Dad, can you hear me? Dani? Kade? Graham?! Anyone?!” he exclaimed, only to be met with static. “No…”

Cody sniffled, his brown eyes taking in the vast forest of trees. He turned around and shakily gasped at the never ending ocean that glistened with the sunlight.

“How did I even get here? Last I remember, I was with the bots and ..and we were at a rescue on the docks…” he whispered.

With a giant sigh, he grew determined. “This is no time to be afraid. I’m going to get myself out of this mess.”

He then set off into the forest, desperate to find someone to help him.

 

“Cody?! Cody Burns, answer me! Answer me please!” cried the voice of Griffin Rock’s own police chief Charlie Burns. “Please son…”

“We’ll find him dad..” Kade, the oldest, whispered.

“Kade’s right, dad. We’ll find him.” Graham said as he placed a hand on their father’s shoulder.

Charlie looked down and silently nodded, deeply troubled by his youngest’s disappearance. A young woman with pixie short dark brown hair embraced him and closed her eyes.

“Oh dad…” she whispered.

Charlie wrapped his arms around his daughter and screwed his eyes shut. His sons gazed at them with sad eyes.

“Dani, take dad upstairs. He needs some rest.” Kade said softly.

The woman, Dani, nodded silently and gently led their father off. Graham and Kade looked at each other before going down to the bunkar.

“Hey guys…” Kade muttered.

“Is the chief alright?” Boulder, a giant green construction  bot asked.

Graham shook his head.

“Afraid not, bud.” he responded.

“Do you really expect him to be? We lost Cody…” Heatwave growled.

The red fire truck bot punched the ground, desperately trying to hide his sorrow, not knowing that he was doing the exact opposite. Chase, a white and blue police bot, sighed heavily.

“We failed.” he said.

“Guys.. stop beating yourself up. It’s not your fault.” Kade sighed. “We all should have watched him better, but with the rescue….”

“Maybe Dani and I could go back out and look for Cody?!” Blades, the orange helicopter bot enthusiastically offered.

Graham sighed. “You can’t. A snow storm is rolling in and it wouldn’t be safe for anyone to go out there.”

Heatwave growled angrily. “And yet Cody is out there by himself….”

“Once everything calms down, we’ll go look for him. Don’t give up Heatwave.”

The two brothers then left, leaving the bots to themselves as they wallowed in sorrow.

 

Cody panted heavily as he made his way through the now snow covered forest. His normally peach face was pale with pain and exhaustion.

“I.. I have to keep...k-keep going…” he breathed, his blonde hair swaying with the snowy wind.

With a moan, he sunk to the snowy ground and succumbed to unconsciousness, unaware of the yellow snow boots that unknowingly approached him. Bright amber eyes widened in surprise as the owner gasped, catching sight of him. A girl with short dark brown hair, the locks falling to the middle of her neck, rushed and looked him over. Her pale olive-toned hand gently moved Cody’s blonde hair from his face.

“What happened to you..?” She breathed.

She frowned deeply upon noticing his arms still securely wrapped around his midsection.

“I need to get you out of here…” she muttered, slowly elevating him.

Cody hissed in pain in his unconsciousness. The girl, Haru Yi, gently lifted him onto her back. She let out a grunt.

“Goodness.. Why are you so heavy?” she muttered.

Biting her lip, Haru then walked through the growing snow.

Crunch

Crunch

Crunch

Haru widened her eyes as the sound of twigs snapping a few feet away.

Crunch

Crunch

“I gotta get out of here..” she whispered as her eyes narrowed.

She gasped quietly as she witnessed a silhouette move across the trees. She looked around, mildly wincing as Cody let out a pained groan.

“Just hang on…” Haru breathed as she trotted down a path. “Where is the village?”

“Haraboji!” Haru shouted tiredly. “Haraboji, can you hear me?!”

Haru scowled as she received no answer from her grandfather. She continued to stumble on, the weight of Cody on her back slowly taking a toll.

“Haru-ya!” a voice suddenly exclaimed.

The said her shot her head up in surprise, her eyes shining with relief as she saw an older man hurry towards her.

“Haraboji..!” she smiled.

Haru’s grandfather gasped as he caught sight of Cody draped over his granddaughter’s back.

“Let’s get him inside, Haru.” he stated quickly.

Haru nodded and hurriedly got Cody inside their home with her grandfather’s help.

An hour later, Cody’s eyes fluttered open as he woke. ‘Wha..? Where am I?, he thought to himself as his eyes adjusted to the warm glow of the home. He slowly sat up, blinking in surprise upon noticing the lack of pain in his ribs.

“She took care of you once we got you inside.”

Cody gasped at the voice, shooting his head up and meeting the kind eyes of Haru’s grandfather.

“Wh-Who are you?” Cody asked warily.

The man chuckled.

“You may call me Jun.” he replied.

Cody smiled. “Nice to meet you, Jun. I’m Cody.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Cody.”

“Jun… Who were talking about when you said ‘she’ took care of me?”

“Ahh.. Haru.” Jun smiled, motioning over to the sleeping girl.

Cody looked over and watched as Jun moved her hair from her face, slowly stroking her cheek with the back of his finger.

“She’s my granddaughter. She went to get more firewood and came across you in the snow. Wore herself out patching you up as well.” Jun whispered.

“I-I’m very grateful that you guys are letting me stay here.” Cody said.

Jun turned to him and gave him a gentle smile.

“You can stay here as long as you like, but tell me Cody, how did you get here? I’ve never seen you around.”

Cody bit his lip.

“Where exactly is ‘here?’”

Jun blinked in surprise.

“Why, you’re on Eokrap.”

Cody’s eyes widened in shock.

“W-What?! There’s no way!” he exclaimed, unknowingly waking Haru.

Jun frowned in concern as the boy began to hyperventilate. He went over and rubbed Cody’s back. He blinked in surprise as Haru handed Cody a cup of warm banana flavored milk.

“Drink. It’ll help you relax so you can explain to us what happened.” She said softly.

“Thanks..” Cody whispered as he took the drink, slowly sipping down the soothing beverage.

“Better?” Jun asked.

As he gulped down the last of the milk, Cody nodded with a small smile.

“Yes.” he replied.

“Now, what exactly happened?”

Jun pulled Haru close as they looked curiously at the blonde haired boy. Cody looked down, pulling his jacket closer around him.

“I’m from Griffin Rock.” he started. “And I come from a family of rescuers. My dad is the police chief, my oldest brother Kade handles the fires, my other brother Graham is sort of the technician in the family, and my sister Dani is the first responder. I often help out with the rescues even if I’m not an actual rescuer. My dad lets me help out on certain jobs that aren’t too dangerous, but most of the time I help with the command center. W-We were at a rescue near the docks. There was a fire due to a weather machine malfunctioning.”

Jun and Haru looked to each other quizzically.

“Weather machine?” they asked.

Cody looked sheepish.

“Right… Griffin Rock is an island of high tech. There’s all sorts of cool things there.” he said. “Anyway… A tornado suddenly appeared and caught up some of the boats. I remember hearing the bots and my dad yell my name before one of the boats struck me and threw me into the water. I.. I don’t remember anything after that besides waking up near a forest.”

Haru frowned. “Griffin Rock is pretty far from here. Wait… did you just say bots?”

Cody tensed. ‘Oh no.’

“U-Uh…-”

“Well?” Haru asked impatiently.

“Now, Haru, let the boy be.” Jun said kindly. “Why don’t you fix dinner, hn?”

Haru pouted. “Haraboji…”

Jun raised an eyebrow, almost as if he was asking why she’d go against him. Haru let out a small yelp and bolted to the kitchen, causing Cody to laugh in amusement. Jun soon joined him once Haru was out of sight. He then gave Cody a serious look, catching the boy by surprise.

“You said bots.” Jun spoke. “Are you perhaps meaning aliens?”

Cody widened his eyes.

“W-What? Aliens? Mr. Jun.. you aren’t serious..? Of course not.” he lied.

Jun crossed his arms.

“Cody, I’ve met them before. There is no point in hiding it.”

He chuckled at the boy as Cody’s mouth dropped in shock.

“I met them when Haru was just a little one. I was caught in a battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons and an Autobot called Optimus rescued me before I was killed by a Decepticon.

“You know Optimus?” Cody asked.

Jun nodded with a smile.

“Granted it has been years since I have seen him or any other bot, but I’m not quite sure I could ever forget that moment or them.”

Cody nodded in agreement. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you? You mention that Haru was your granddaughter and from looking at her, she seems to be around my age. You don’t look that old.”

Jun laughed heartedly.

“I am fifty-five. Her father, my son, is in Japan for work. Maybe one day you’ll meet him.”

Cody nodded with a smile before Haru soon came out with three bowls of broth, vegetables, and thin slices of cooked meat.

“Dinner’s done.” Haru said quietly.

She handed them their bowls and sat down next to her grandfather, slowly leaning against him. Jun smiled softly and said a small prayer before the three began to eat.

“Since it is late, let us get some sleep and see if we can not figure everything out in the morning.”

Cody smiled faintly and nodded.

“Thank you very much. Both of you..” he whispered.

Haru smiled slightly in return as she drifted off. Jun looked down as she felt her slump. He chuckled softly as he put his bowl down, slowly removing Haru’s dish from her hands. Cody watched with a slight sorrowful smile as he watched Jun take care of Haru with such care. He quickly swiped a tear away, his thoughts drifting to his father. ‘Dad… I miss you..’ he thought to himself, his father’s face flashing in his mind.

Jun slowly lifted Haru into his arms and cradled her gently. He nodded to Cody before walking into a room and placing her down, tucking in the child with a soft blanket. He left, only to witness Cody drifting off into a deep sleep. Jun grabbed an extra blanket from the hall closet and draped it across Cody’s sleeping form.

 

Back at Griffin Rock, Charlie stared at the night sky, his eyes burning with tears.

“Cody.. Are you safe?” he whispered to himself. “I know.. That I have to keep trusting in God, but I can’t help but think about you…”

He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes, walking to his window and staring at the bright shining moon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Optimus. Come in, Optimus. Optimus Prime.” Heatwave called, pressing the Autobot communicator.

He sighed heavily as he was met with static. “Nothing…”

“Yes, Heatwave?” a deep voice asked suddenly.

Heatwave jumped in surprise and looked up at the screen,

“Yes sir. Y-Yesterday… there was an accident.” he said. “Cody…-” Heatwave’s voice caught in his throat. “Cody’s gone. He… He was lost at sea and I-I don’t want to give up hope that he’s somewhere out there but…”

Optimus remained silent for a few moments, putting Heatwave on edge.

“I understand the situation, Heatwave.” he said suddenly. “I will be out there as soon as I can. I will bring reinforcements to help with the search. Do not give up. Keep praying. I will see you tomorrow.”

With that, the signal ended. Heatwave sighed and looked down.

“I’m trying, Optimus. I’m trying.” he muttered.

He looked up and allowed his optics to scan the room. A sad expression suddenly formed on his face.

Flashback

“Wow, this is so cool!” Cody exclaimed in awe.

“Careful there.” chuckled Heatwave. “All of this tech is important. We scavenged it from the remains of our ship.”

“Awesome! Can you show me how this stuff works?”

Heatwave smiled proudly.

“Duh.”

Flashback end

Heatwave growled and punched the wall, his form trembling with despair as tears fell from his optics.

“Cody… I will get you back. I promise…”

He punched the wall once more. A voice suddenly caught him by surprise.

“I get that you’re upset, but can you please refrain from knocking down the wall?”

Heatwave looked down and met the eyes of Kade. Heatwave huffed and looked away. Kade crossed his arms.

“Dad just went to sleep.. I’m hoping no one will need any rescuing for a few hours so the guy can sleep. He’s been crying for a while.”

Heatwave’s shoulders slumped as Kade sighed.

“What about you..?” Heatwave asked. “Are you okay?”

Kade gave a slight smile.

“Not really, but I’m hanging in there. My baby bro is missing and I can’t do anything about it. I hate that, but I’m holding it together for dad.” he replied.

Heatwave nodded in understanding.

“Has the snow stopped?”

Kade shrugged.

“I’m guessing since Dani and Blades went out flying a while ago.” he said.

“Wanna go for a drive?”

Kade looked up at his partner then nodded.

“Sounds good…”

 

“Up for a tour of the village?” Haru asked Cody as the boy stood.

He blinked then smiled and nodded.

“If I’m going to stay here for who knows how long, I might as well.”

Haru nodded and put on her red coat.

“Haraboji, we’ll be back!” Haru called.

“Be careful!” Jun called back.

She smiled and shook her head.

“He worries.” she informed.

Cody chuckled. “Yeah, my dad’s the same way. He once freaked out because I went in the forest by myself to get some sap. We know the forest well so it was a little funny to see him act that way.”

Haru laughed lightly. “I understand that. He sounds like a cool dad.”

“Yeah…” Cody whispered, causing Haru to stop laughing.

“I-I’m sorry Cody. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” she said softly.

Cody smiled faintly and shook his head.

“I just miss him.” he replied.

Haru nodded in understanding and lead him off outside. She cleared her throat as they walked on.

“So…” she started. “I heard you and my grandfather talking about the bots.”

Cody froze.

“U-Um… I-I..-”

“Oh stop it.” she interrupted, rolling her eyes. “There’s no point in keeping it from me. Plus, we’re friends now right? You shouldn’t keep things from friends.”

Cody sighed heavily and smiled.

“You’re right.” he said.

“So… tell me about them. Are they your friends?” Haru asked.

Cody’s eyes grew brighter as he grinned.

“Best friends.” he corrected. “I help them with their mission.”

“Mission?”

Cody nodded. “They have to keep their cover as rescue robots in the city.”

“Well…” Haru started, “Aren’t they technically rescue robots..?”

Cody looked thoughtful.

“Huh. I guess so.” he said in surprise, causing Haru to let out a small giggle.

“So.. what are they like? Can you tell me about them?” she asked.

“Well.. First there’s Heatwave. He’s the leader of the team and the fire rescue bot. He works with my older brother Kade. The two didn’t really get along well at first and they still have their moments, but they genuinely care for each other now.”

Haru nodded, truly interested. Cody continued.

“Heatwave’s pretty protective of me just like Kade. You know, now that I think about it, they’re actually a lot similar to each other than they think. The both of them are definitely hotheads, but they mean well. Next, there’s Chase. He’s partnered with my dad, the police chief. Chase takes his job seriously, so he’s real eager to enforce the law. Even if it’s the smallest thing.” he chuckled. “Then there’s Boulder, who works as a really smart  construction bot. My brother Graham is a technical genius so they work well together. Boulder is a gentle giant who loves everything about Earth. He even has his own pet plant! Lastly, we have Blades. He’s a helicopter bot who works with my sister Dani as a first responder.  He doesn’t really like heights, but he’s gotten much better. He was originally a car back home. Blades really enjoys Earth customs and culture. Like our holidays and movies. Him and Heatwave sorta argue because Blades isn’t very serious.”

Haru nodded as the boy finished.

“You must really care for them.” she whispered as they walked through the snow.

Cody smiled. “Like I said, they’re my best friends.”

He frowned worriedly as Haru looked away from him.

“Haru? What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I.. I don’t really have any friends. I mean, I know everyone in the village, but no one really to call ‘friend.’” she responded sadly.

Cody placed a hand on her shoulder. “You have me, remember?”

She smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.” she looked straight ahead. “Oh! Come on, there’s somewhere I wanna show you.”

She took his hand and rushed to a large lodge. Walking in, Cody couldn’t help but sigh in relaxation at the warmth the various fires gave. Haru chuckled.

“Take a seat. I’ll get us some hot chocolate. It’s the best in all of Eokrap.” she said as she took off her coat.

Cody sunk in the soft couch as Haru poured the hot chocolate into medium-sized mugs. She soon returned and sat next to him, cuddling into the couch. Cody took a sip and sighed in content.

“This is delicious…” he said happily.

Haru nodded with a small laugh.

“So, Haru, what about you and your family? Your grandfather told me that your father was in Japan for work.” Cody informed.

Haru frowned and nodded. “Yeah. He is.”

She sighed softly and looked into the flickering flames.

“I don’t really remember my mother that well and my father has been in Japan for a few years. I have a younger brother and he’s been staying with my father.” she looked at him with a smile. “I’m not as interesting as you are.”

Cody blushed in embarrassment.

“Anyway, there’s something else I want to show you.  Care to follow?” she asked.

Cody grinned with excitement and nodded, placing down his hot chocolate. Haru then led him off outside and slightly into the forest. Frost decorated the tips of the trees.

“There’s a small creek over here and when the winter rolls in, it freezes over into this beautiful scenery.” Haru said with a soft smile. “My father and I used to come here when I was little. The last time I came here was when I was six and my father was leaving the next morning.”

Cody watched as Haru’s eyes grew sad with nostalgia. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I .. I really appreciate you taking me to this place, Haru.” he said with a faint smile.

The boy was truly touched that she’d take him to a place that meant so much to her. Haru smiled as a tear slid down her cheek, quickly swiping it away with the back of her hand. She nodded.

“L-Let’s go.” she said softly.

Haru and Cody walked a bit further into the forest. Soon, the two children approached the frozen creek. Cody let out a breath of amazement.

“Wow…” he breathed.

Haru smiled and nodded, watching as the icy scenery sparkled beautifully. Suddenly, rusling in the woods caused the two to jump.

“W-what was that?” Haru asked.

“I’m...not sure…” Cody whispered, looking around as he bit his lip. “I’m not from here, remember?”

Haru nodded shakily, gasping as another loud sound echoed. She stumbled back in shock, tripping over a large root and smacking her head on the ice. Her body arched as everything began to drown out, Cody's cries of concern deaf to her ears.

“Haru!” He cried as he eyes fluttered shut.

He elevated her slowly, staring in horror as two glowing blue orbs revealed themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously  in The Voyage

“Haru!” He cried as her eyes fluttered shut.

He elevated her slowly. Staring in horror as two glowing blue orbs revealed themselves.

 

“S-Stay back!” Cody exclaimed as he pulled the unconscious Haru closer.

He gritted his teeth as he tried to lift her, noting that the situation had sapped most of his strength. His grip tightened as the rustling grew louder and louder before he gasped sharply. A yellow and black bot walked from the vegetation.

“B-Bumblebee?!” he gasped.

‘Cody! What are you doing here?!’ Bumblebee beeped at him in concern.

Cody took a deep breath to calm himself. He smiled at his old friend.

“I-It’s a long story. What about you? WHy are you here?”

Bumblebee carefully walked forward.

‘I was on a mission and got stuck. I have no way of contacting anyone.’

Bumblebee’s shoulders slumped. Cody sighed softly and smiled at his old friend.

“It's good to see you again, Bee.” He said.

Bumblebee gave him a thumbs up before making a distressed sound upon noticing Haru’s unconscious state.

“SHe slipped on the ice and bumped her head, I think.” Cody informed the bot, looking down to the girl as he bit his lip. “Pretty hard.”

Bumblebee looked down.

‘I scared her….’ he said sadly.

“N-No.. not like that.” Cody responded hastily. “It was the sounds that you unintentionally made. They were getting louder and since we did know what it was, it sorta.. Surprised us. She and her grandpa know about you guys, Bee.”

Bumblebee looked at him in shock before he found his optics moving to Haru. He carefully walked closer and picked her up gently into his *servo.

‘You’ll have to guide me, I can’t transform because if the trees.’ he told Cody.

The boy smiled and nodded, eager to help his friend. He narrowed his eyes in thought then looked sheepishly up at Bumblebee.

“I-uh-have no idea where to go…” he said with an embarrassed smile.

Bumblebee shook his head in amusement and looked around.

‘Let’s try this way.’

Bumblebee began to travel slowly with Cody next to him, both of them unknowingly traveling in the wrong direction.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Kade grumbled as knocking echoed on the firehouse’s door.

He yanked it open with a scowl plastered on his face. It immediately softened as an African American girl stood there with teary eyes, some of the tears escaping rapidly.

“Frankie…” Kade whispered sadly.

“I-I’m sorry, Kade. I-I just wanted to come over…” Frankie whimpered.

KAde shook his head wordlessly and let her inside as Dani came down from the stairs.

“Dad’s finally asleep. Took me a while to convince him that in order for him to find Cody, he needed to be rested enough to focus.” she said.

She gasped as she caught sight of Frankie and instantly gathered her into a warm tight hug,

“Oh Frankie…” she whispered.

The said girl clutched on to Dani, trembling. She sniffled, the normally brave girl breaking down into sobs.

“I-I want my best friend back!”

 

“Bumblebee I think we went the wrong way.,, We’re near mountains.” Cody said as he looked around. “I don’t see Haru’s village anywhere.”

Bumblebee let out a sound of annoyance, He looked down as a small moan reached his audio scepters. Haru’s eyes began fluttered, the shorter girl beginning to wake.  Bumblebee looked for a soft place to lay Haru down, opting for the smooth boulder in front of him.

Cody smiled widely as he saw HAru’s eyes open before he quickly climbed onto the boulder(with Bumblebee’s help of course.).

“Nngh..? W-where?” Haru whispered.

“Haru? Can you hear me?” Cody asked softly.

The Asian girl slowly looked over with half lidded eyes.

“C-Cody? What happened?”

“You slipped on the ice after being frightened by the noises and you hit your head really hard.” He informed.

HAru winced.

“I am so lame…”

‘I don’t think so.’

Haru jumped at the new “voice”, gasping her her amber eyes met with Bumblebee’s bright optics. She stared at him with her mouth ajar. Cody facepalmed and looked at the yellow bot  with a slight glare. Bumblebee shrugged before looking down at Haru.

‘Are you alright? Wait.. you can’t understand me. Cody?’

“He said-”

“Y-Yes I am okay…” Haru unitentionally interrupted. “And I c-can understand you. Is that.. Unnatural?”

“For Bee it is. His voice box was damaged in battle so he talks like this until it gets fixed.” COdy informed. “I’m the only one who can understand him in my family, besides the other bots.”

HAru nodded in understanding then looked up at Bumblebee.

“So your name is ‘Bee’ then?” she asked.

‘BUmblebee actually, but Bee is fine.’ Bumblebee responded, giving her a thumbs up.

Haru smiled and nodded.

“Then it’s nice to meet you, Bee. I'm Haru Yi.”

‘LIkewise’

“So Haru, do you know where we are?” Cody asked. “We kinda got lost.”

HAru frowned in thought as she gazed around.

“We’re… at Yama Mountain.” she said. “It’s a pretty long way from my village, but not that long of a trip to the beach. If we can get to the beach before nightfall, we’ll be able to see the village.”

“Sounds good.” Cody said.

“But there’s one thing. This part of the island has dangerous creatures. The mesdwaeji and the jangsumalbeol(AN: Pronounced like this: met. dway. ji. & jahng. su. mal. buhl) are especially dangerous.”

Cody shuddered.

“I don’t even know what those are, but the sound of em creep me out.” he said.

“A wild boar and a giant hornet.” Haru replied.

‘Don’t worry. I’ll help keep you safe.’  Bumblebee beeped to them as he lowered his servos.

The two children hopped on them, Haru widening her eyes and holding onto his thumb for dear life. Cody chuckled at her.

“You'll get used to it.” He said.

Haru huffed in response. She bit her lip hard, closing her eyes tightly. Bumblebee, noticing her distress, tilted his head.

'Don’t worry, Haru. I won't let you fall.’  He said soothingly. Well, as soothing as beeps can be.

Haru slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him with a shaky smile. She nodded as she took a deep breath and relaxed. She looked around with a slight frown.

“We're near Goro path..” Haru muttered, narrowing her eyes. “This is boar territory….”

'What’s so scary about a giant pig?’ Bumblebee asked in amusement.

Haru raised an eyebrow. “They’ve been known to kill people.”

Bumblebee paused.

'Oh. Giant pigs are bad.’

“You mean… those giant pigs…?!” Cody exclaimed suddenly, pointing to the sounder of boars.

“Oh crud…” Haru muttered.

She glared at the furry creatures that snarled in their direction.

“Is there any way to avoid them?” Cody asked.

Haru sighed. “To be honest, I haven't heard of anyone really escaping them.” She looked at Bumblebee and grinned. “Then again, no one had a giant alien robot either.”

'And I'm one of a kind!’  Bumblebee exclaimed.

He placed the two down and transformed, barely having enough space to do so. His doors opened, allowing the children to climb inside before his engine roared. The boars squealed in fright before bolting off. Haru blinked rapidly.

“Am I the only one who was expecting something like an epic showdown, but… that'll do.”

Cody snorted as Bumblebee let out a few beeping sounds that reminded Haru of laughter. The blonde boy suddenly frowned sadly. His brown eyes gazed at the ground as tears began to form. His thoughts drifted off to his family back on Griffin Rock. Did they miss him? Were they searching for him? Did they...care? Cody shook his head. He couldn't think like that. His family loved him, especially his father. He knew that… Didn't he? Cody released a sad sigh, not knowing that Haru and Bumblebee were watching him worriedly. The two looked at each other before looking back at the distraught boy. He leaned against Bumblebee as the sun began to go down.

“Cody…?” Haru whispered softly. “Are you okay?”

“I'm gonna get some sleep… wake me up when we're at the village..”  He responded softly as he closed his eyes.

Bumblebee let out a sad whir when he heard Cody sniffle. Haru watched him sadly as he curled on the boy’s shoulder.  She looked to Bumblebee once she heard Cody's soft snoring.

“Bee… Can you take us somewhere before the village? It’s not too far from here.” She asked.

Bee tilted his head then nodded.

'Sure but why?’

“I want to show Cody something once he wakes up.”

THe big yellow and black bot nodded, focusing on the directions Haru gave him. Soon, the three were at a stream that was somehow not frozen. Bumblebee let out a whir of surprise at the scene. The sunset reflected off of the water, giving it an orange-pink glow. The snow sparkled magnificently on top of a thin broken tree that hung over the stream. Haru smiled and breathed in the crisp air.

“You think we could camp here for the night? By the looks of it, we won’t be making it to the village any time soon.” she said.

Bumblebee nodded and gently placed her down. He looked to Cody then carefully moved him onto his hand. The boy began to stir at the movement, causing Haru to bite her lip slightly.

‘Oops..’ Bumblebee sounded before COdy began to wake. He slowly fluttered his eyes open, looking around in confusion.

“This… Isn’t the village,,,?” he said bewilderedly.

Haru shook her head and smiled at him.

“No, it isn’t. I told be to come here instead.” she said.

“Why?”

“Because y-you were upset and I thought that this place would help you feel better. Back at the place closer to the village, it seemed like you really enjoy stuff like this so.. I-”

“Thank you.” Cody interrupted with a smile.

Haru blinked.

“W-what?” she questioned.

“Thank you. I.. I was and still am a bit upset, but this.. Is beautiful and makes me feel a little better.”

Haru blushed and nodded with a smile before looking around.

“It..really is beautiful..” she breathed. “I’m actually surprised I remembered this place. I’ve only been here once or twice when I was younger. My family and I hiked a lot back then.”

Haru suddenly yawned, catching herself off guard. “I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

After she said that, Bumblebee then transformed and opened his doors.

‘Get in.’ He said.

The two kids climbed in as the sky darkened a bit more. Bumblebee pushed his seats back and dimmed the lights. Haru snuggled deeply into the seat before looking at Cody.

“Hey Cody…?” she whispered.

“Hn? WHat is it, Haru?” he asked.

“If I may ask.. Why were you upset?”

Cody let out a small sigh as he curled closer to his seat.

“I was just thinking about my family back on Griffin Rock. I.. just wonder if they miss me, you know?”

“Of course they miss you. They’re your family.”

“Yeah, I know. I know my dad at least misses me.” Cody sighed sadly. “I wonder how he is right now. Before all of this happened, my siblings.. They never had time for me. They were caught up hanging out with the bots or patrolling. I mean, I get that they have to patrol and I’m glad that they get along so well with the guys, I just… miss them.”

He sniffled, causing both Haru and Bumblebee to frown. Haru reached over and placed her hand over his.

“They’re your siblings, Cody. I know they miss you. They love you! They’re probably looking for you as much as your dad is.” she whispered, trying to comfort him.

“Maybe…”

“No, not maybe. They are. Have some faith in them, kay?”

Haru began to doze off, her eyes slowly falling shut.

“Thanks a lot, Haru. You know, despite the situation, I’m really glad I met you.” Cody said, not realizing that the girl was in fact asleep. “Maybe you could come to Griffin Rock some time? Huh? Haru?”

He looked over then smiled softly at the sleeping brunette.

“Night Haru.” he whispered. “Night Bee…”

Bumblebee gave a soft beep in response as Cody drifted off to sleep. The yellow bot slowly slid the seat belts securely around the children, pulling them closer to the seats.


End file.
